puisi cinta
by rendysasunaru
Summary: ketika kau merasa dibuang , maka cinta itu pun akan datang , so RnR DONT LIKE DONT READ !


Puisi cinta

By " Rendysasunaru

Disclaimer " masashi kishimoto

Pairing : sasunaru

Rate : T

Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , BL , dan masih banyak lagi

"DONT LIKE DONT READ"

KHS adalah sekolah terkenal di konoha , banyak siswa & siswinya berdarah bangsawan , seperti uchiha sasuke , uzumaki naruto , hintata , neji, sion ,gaara , kankuro , temari , itachi dan yang lainnya

Naruto pov

Namaku uzumaki naruto , berumur 16 tahun , suka merajuk , menyenangkan , ceroboh , suka makan mie ramen. Begitulah teman-temanku beranggapan

Aku bersekolah di KHS , aku mempunyai banyak teman yang sangat baik terutama sakura ..

Aku gak seperti anak remaja lain , aku mempunyai kelainan , aku ga bisa menyukai wanita , tapi malah sebaliknya

Orang lain menganggapku adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan , dan itu disebabkan kelainanku ..

Aku tak tau mengapa , aku ini bagaikan sampah yang tiada berguna , hidupku terasa sangat menyedihkan , jarang ada yang mau berteman denganku

Kalaupun ada pasti dikarenakan aku mempunyai uang yang banyak  
>tapi aku senang , karna aku mempunyai teman yang baik , tapi aku tak tau apakah mereka benar-benar tulus berteman denganku<p>

Tapi aku berusaha untuk tegar dalam menghadapi masalah ini ..

End naruto pov

Pagi anak-anak " sapa guru kakashi  
>pagi pak " jawab semua murid<br>hari ini saya ada rapat , dan saya mau kalian membuat satu puisi cinta dan dikumpulkan 1 minggu "suruh guru kakashi

Baik pak "jawab para murid  
>uuuh , kenapa sih harus buat puisi cinta"gerutu naruto<br>yaudalah naruto , lagian buat puisikan mudah"sambung sakura  
>apanya yang mudah , ini tentang puisi cinta loh sakura bukan puisi biasa " balas naruto sambil memasang muka bloon<p>

Iya sih " jawab sakura  
>ihh udah deh , jangan bahas tentang puisi , entar jadi sakit kepala lagi " gerutu naru<p>

Hei sasuke " panggil jugo  
>tapi sasuka tak dengar ..<p>

Sasuke , tuh dipanggil sama jugo " kata naruto lembut  
>ihh apaan sih , gausah sok manis lah "marah sasuke<br>kenapa kamu marah , akukan ngomomg baik-baik " mata naruto berkaca-kaca

Jadi sekarang mau nangis , yaudah nangis aja sana "kata sasuke sinis  
>sasuke , kamu apaan sih , kan ga perlu kasar sih , naruto kan ngomong baik-baik"marah sakura<p>

Loe , cewek diem aja , ga usah ikut campur"marah sasuke balik  
>ok , fine gue ga mau berantem sama loe lagi , gue capek " jawab sakura sinis<p>

Udalah sakura , gausah marahin sasuke , dia ga salah kok , yang salah itu aku "ucap naruto melerai sakura  
>kamu ini naruto , udah diperlakukan kayak gini masih aja baik sama si pantat ayam ini " balas sakura sambil mengejek sasuke<p>

Dasar dobe sok baik " sambungt sasuke sinis

Tralalalallalala ...  
>suara bel istirahat berbunyi ...<p>

Naruto mau kekantin gak ?'' Tanya sakura  
>enggak deh sakura , naruto lagi ga mau makan " jawab naruto lembut<br>loh , memangnya kenapa?" Tanya sakura lagi  
>ga tau ni sakura , akhir-akhir ini naru males makan " jawab naruto<br>kita kedokter yuuk "ajak sakura  
>gausah deh , nanti nyusahi kamu "balas naruto menolak<p>

Yaudah , gue duluan ya naruto" permisi sakura  
>ya " jawab naruto tersenyum<br>hemh , sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan ketaman belakang sekolah aja ahh " pikir naruto  
>tetapi sewaktu perjalanan ketaman , tiba-tiba naruto mimisan , dan pingsan tanpa ada yang tahu ..<p>

Tiba-tiba , sasuke juga ingin ketaman lalu ia melihat seseorang tergeletak  
>sasuke pun menghampirinya ..<br>setelah sasuke datang ia terkejut , kalo yang pingsan itu naruto

Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan naruto yang tengah pingsan ..

Tolong , enggak, tolong,enggak nanti ga ditolong mati pulak " pikir sasuke  
>sasuke pun berbalik dengan malasnya , dan menggendong naruto<p>

Sasuke pun mmenggendong naruto sampai diruangan kesehatan ..  
>shizune nih , ada orang yang pingsan ,gue mau pergi dulu ''ucap sasuke<br>hemh " jawab shizune singkat ..

Setelah shizune memeriksa naruto , ia pun terkejut kalau naruto itu mengidap penyakit tumor otak stadium akhir

Sebaiknya aku menelepon keluarganya " pikir shizune  
>hallo , bisa bicara dengan nyonya kushina ?" Tanya shizune<br>ya ini saya sendiri , ,memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan naruto?"tanyanya

Annnnnak ibu , mengidap penyakit tumor otak "jelas shizune  
>apa " teriak kushina terkejut<br>ia bu , dan sudah stadium akhir"jelas shizune pilu  
>oh god , what happen with my son" ucapnya sedih<br>sabar ya bu " ucap shizune  
>terima kasih ya" balas kushina<br>ya bu , jaga narutonya baik baik " jawan shizune

Engg , aku dimana?" Tanya naruto  
>kamu ada diUKS , tadi kamu pingsan dikoridor"terang shizune<br>aku mau balik kekelas "pinta naruto  
>apa kamu sanggup?'' Tanya shizune<br>sanggup kok " jawab naruto  
>sebentar ya saya ambgil kursi roda " permisi shizune<br>baik " jawab naruto lagi 


End file.
